Talk:Free Folk
Move to "Free Folk" "Wildlings" is a derogatory nickname used by the people of the Seven Kingdoms and "Free Folk" their "official" name as established in the second season. Just like we use "Dothraki" and not "horselords", Eddard Stark instead of Ned Stark or Brandon Stark instead of Bran Stark.--Gonzalo84 18:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) *'MOVE': --Gonzalo84 18:05, June 9, 2012 (UTC) *'Move': --Opark 77 18:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) *'Disagree': I do think we should move it to "Free Folk" eventually. But they've used "wildlings" much more than "free folk" on-screen so far, save for a few statements by Ygritte. For right now we've still got to worry that new fans who only to go on what appears on screen. I do imagine that in Season 3, at Mance Rayder's camp, we're going to hear a lot more mention of "Free Folk". So I think we might want to wait on the name change until Season 3...though I do support changing it eventually.--The Dragon Demands 19:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) **'Comment' Bran Stark has never been referred as "Brandon" and his article is still titled Brandon Stark.--Gonzalo84 19:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) ::...that isn't a comparable situation. Particularly because "Bran" is kind of obvious as a clipped form of "Brandon".--The Dragon Demands 01:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) * Result: After twenty days noone else has voiced any other opinion. The result is two in favor and one against. "Official" names are preferable over "nicknames", even though the nickname is more used (just like Ned and Eddard).--Gonzalo84 01:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) * I didn't see this issue at the time. My take is that it does not really matter, as long as both names are prominently displayed on the article. The WoIaF also follows the same naming convention, and the appendices in the books refer to them as the 'Wildlings or Free Folk', so either is fine as long as redirects are in place.--Werthead 22:08, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Well okay then. I wasn't completely opposed to this change or anything, I just thought it might be too early.--The Dragon Demands 22:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article :This article was chosen as the Main Page Featured Article from 8 September 2012 to 22 September 2012.--Opark 77 (talk) 11:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 premiere Valar Dohaeris screencaps We need some better images for this page, from Mance Rayder's camp in the Season 3 premiere. We're still using the old image of Stiv in black rags; he's actually a Night's Watch deserter, and more importantly, the full "Free Folk costumes" developed by Michele Clapton only really started appearing in Season 2. So we need "good" images - defined as not so wide of a shot that we cannot see detail, yet not a hyper-closeup on their faces. Needs to be a group shot that showcases their costuming, from head to foot.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) What is their flag / sigil supposed to be? What is their flag supposed to be? It looks like mammoth tusks or something like that. Jimw338 (talk) 14:22, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Yeah it's silver mammoth skull + tusks on a midnight blue field Free Folk